


Imagine Going With Your Father And Bullock To Question Mr. Cicero…

by VictoriaValeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaValeska/pseuds/VictoriaValeska
Summary: ♣️♦️♠️♥️Jerome X ReaderYou’re Jim Gordon’s daughterA bit long for an imagine but please let me know what you guys think





	

You were always interested in your father’s work but with him being the very protective father that he is, he never let you get involved but today he decided to make an exception.

Jim Gordon has always been a protective father ever since your mother passed away, you were all that was left of her, you’re his daughter and no matter how old you would get; you would always be his little girl. Gotham is a dangerous city so he was always worrying about your safety so there was far more for him to worry about than just the typical teenage things like having to keep an eye on horny teenage boys who show interest in his daughter.

Back to the job at hand, your father saw no reason to worry since it was just a visit to question Mr. Cicero about his son…Jerome Valeska. After some digging around, Bullock had obtained an address for the blind fortune teller.

*knock* *knock*

“Mr. Cicero! It’s detective Gordon, we’re here to speak to you about your son!” said your father.

No answer.

With a hint of worry; your father tried again.

“Mr. Cicero?”

Just then a short painful cry was heard from inside which caused Bullock and your father to take action, taking out their guns with your father handing you a spare gun just in case and then kicking open the front door.

The three of you burst into the apartment and was met with a bit of a gruesome sight…

Mr. Cicero was slumped back in a chair…with a knife sticking out of his left eye.

“Harvey, the window!” said your father running to the open window in hopes to catch up or even just to catch a glimpse of Mr. Cicero’s killer(s). Harvey was examining Mr. Cicero’s body when he noticed his hand covering something which caused Harvey to remove Mr. Cicero’s hand to see more clearly but when he did blue smoke was released from a small container and it filled the room.

It was becoming hard to breath and the room was starting to go blurry. Harvey was starting to fall backwards as he became unconscious as he got full blast of the knock out gas since he was the closest. Your father rushed over from the window and caught Harvey and beginning to drag his unconscious body out of the room with help from you to prevent you two meeting the same fate as Harvey but it was a little too late as the gas was still doing it’s job. You and your father fell to the floor in the hallway, barely being about to keep conscious but kept fighting the urge.

Just then faint whistling and footsteps could be heard from down the hall and was getting closer. The whistling and footsteps was closest to you and it suddenly stopped.

“Detective Gordon, old pal. That gas sure packs a wallop huh?” said the voice that was laced with confidence, amusement and malice. A voice that was unmistakably the voice of Jerome Valeska.

This may not be the smartest move but you wanted to make your father proud, to show him you have what it takes to follow in his footsteps and what better way would that be than to catch the man that killed commissioner Essen which whose death your father was eager to get revenge for? You mustered up what energy you had left and lunged for the escaped lunatic with gun in hand but due to the effect of the knock out gas he easy caught you and removed the gun from your grasp.

“That’s cute.” He said with a hint of amusement.

All strength drained away you just slumped against him, your head resting on his shoulder and the threat of unconsciousness taking over you.

You heard him chuckle and his hand start patting your head.

Suddenly you were gently shoved out of the lunatic’s grasp and saw your father with his hands tightly around Jerome’s throat.

"I'm sensing...anger" croaked Jerome.

“Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter.” your father said with venom dripping from every word and he continued.

“Also you killed Sarah Essen.” he said causing Jerome to nodded and chuckle croakily since his throat was still being held in a tight grip.

“Now I’m gonna kill you.” your father finished which this time caused Jerome to shake his head and he then held up the gun he took from you.

A dread feeling filled up inside you when you realised that he was going to use your gun to kill your father; a gun he may not have had if you didn’t try to play the hero.

“Dad-” you weakly say trying to reach out to him but was interrupted by a new voice.

“ No. Don’t kill him.” said the voice of a woman which distracted your father which gave Jerome enough time to hit your father over the head with the handle of the gun; knocking him to the floor.

“How about a little flesh wound?” Jerome said hoarsely while holding his throat.

The woman walked closer as your father tried to get up.

“ No, no…my dibs” she said before swiftly kicking your father over the head with her heel; knocking him out.

You were the only one still conscious now but barely. Slumped against the wall, your vision which is now growing more blurry, darkness coming closer to taking over; you managed you make out a certain redhead coming closer until his face was right in front of yours.

Suddenly you felt breath on your lips, then felt another pair of lips pressed harshly against yours, teeth biting down hard on your lower lip causing it to bleed slightly and then a tongue running over the wound licking away the blood before pulling away.

“Catch ya later, dollface.”

That amused menacing voice and a chilling laugh was all you heard before you finally fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
